Disney Heroes and the Superhero Tournament
Disney Heroes 4: the Superhero Tournament Running Time: 2 Hours & 41 Minutes Rated: PG (Action Violence, scary images and Language) Music Score: David Newman, Hans Zimmer & Brian B??? Addition Score: (John Williams) About the Film In the 4th Installment of Disney Heroes, our Heroes complete in the Marvel Superhero Tournament but when Ann and her 2 daughter's names appeared from the drawing, they must complete in the Tournament plus Venom is planning to resurrect Darth Vader by setting a trap but no matter what happens, Dark Times lie ahead and everything will change. The Story The movie begins with an old man searching the cabin in the snow where its quiet and he hears Venom talking to Broly & Shredder discussing the plan to resurrect Darth Vader, then the Green Anaconda warns them that a Senior is spying them and Venom kills him with the 'Killing Curse' All-Star Hockey attacked Kim, Ann, Joss, Jim & Tim, Cale, Akima, Cat Lioness, the 4 Turtles and Spiderman head to the All-Star Hockey game in Detroit meeting Axle Manning and Mr. Lee. They saw Mulan, the captain of Team China facing the Detroit Red Wings. During the 3rd Period, a huge Fireball shower struck Downtown and caused damaged. When it stops, Broly sends an image of Darth Vader as a warning sign for the Disney Heroes. In HQ. Richard Parker announced that New York City is selected to host an legendary event every 5 years: The 'Marvel Superhero Tournament'. He brings a special guest from the Moon Colony, it was Sandra Guts, a 6 foot 5 inch 165 lb bodybuilder and she tells the Heroes that if there's 4 remaining teams then she'll face them for $250,000, but the Mayor tells them that the Tournament can limit up to 16 Teams, plus no Teenager under 18 is allowed to complete and the drawing is in 2 days. While Goku collects the 7 Super Emeralds around Earth, Vegeta and Bulma taught the Women about 3 Curses, plus our Heroes did a torch relay and Joss completes her training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Ann meets her hubsand James Possible who is in Other World and he tells her that New York City isn't safe plus Venom is planning to resurrect Darth Vader. The Superhero Tournament Later at Madison Square Garden after the Opening Ceremony, Richard called out the names and all 16 Teams is formed, but then a new drawing appeared and it was Ann Possible & her daughter Kim as Team 17. In the Locker Room, Leonardo was upset that someone put Ann & Kim's name on the drawing but Vegeta tells them that it has a Magical Contract and those 2 must enter no matter what The next morning, Kim & Ann was told by Sandra Guts that they'll be facing 3 Tasks instead of dueling opponents and their first Task is by getting the Gold Egg from the Dragon. Kim & Ann use their Super Kaio-Ken to defeat the Dragon and collect the egg. At a victory pool party, Kim puts the Gold Egg in the water and hears the message underwater 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot be seen above the ground, an half-hour you'll have to look and recover what we took'. The next evening at the Valentine's Day Dance, Ann got rewarded by a chocolate kiss from her daughter and they both kiss. They went to Dinner but their meal was ruined by Shredder and Spider-man stopped him. The next day at the New York Bay, Kim & Ann eats the Seaweed that gives them the ability to breath underwater then they start the 2nd Task diving into the water going through the seaweed maze and avoiding the Blue Sharks. Then they rescue Cat, Jim & Tim completing the 2nd Task for moral fiber. Later at Madison Square Garden, Broly appears without getting caught, puts a controlling chip on Shego's forehead and injures Vegeta's arm on LIVE TV Discovering the shocking truth Ann & Cale head to Richard's office but there's no one there, then they see a bowl of crystal water and when they see it, they got teliported into Benijing, China inside the Courtroom seeing Mulan & Shang but can't hear them. They saw Oruku Sagi being charged for sending an Asteroid into Planet X but he tells them that Shego is responsible for James Possible's death and she tried to warn him, so the guards arrest Shego. Then Cale & Ann returned to the office and Mulan told them that it was a Memory Bowl and she has been searching for someone who is making terrible events. At Dinner, Broly announced that he'll take over the Championship Match and ask the Heroes to challenge him for the Grand Prize. If the Heroes win 3 out of 5 matches then Earth is saved but if Broly wins 3 matches then he'll destroy Manhattan Island. He gives them a taste of what they'll be facing by shooting an energy blast at a mountain in Alaska causing an avalanche in Juneau and the event starts in 6 days. So Ann takes Kim, Joss, Elastigirl, Violet, Goku, Gohan Jr., Cat and Sandra Guts to Toronto, Canada to train in a large Cabin. They train with Sandra in strong weight-lifting and when Cale & Akima arrived to train with Ann, she tells her 'I wan to train with you, no matter what'. With courage words, Ann trains harder and better than ever then at sunset, Ann & her 2 daughters climbed to the top of the CN Tower announcing that they're ready to face Broly. Darth Vader resurrected 5 days later, our Heroes enter Madison Square Garden with James Possible arriving from Other World for 1 week and Hulk Hogan did a Warm-up with a few wrestling moves but lost by a uppercut into a buffet table. Ann took on Broly in the 1st match and she wins it by their equal power, next Goku fought in the 2nd match with their power level equal but he forfits since he has no reason to continue the fight. Then Goku picks Cat, Violet and Videl for the 3 VS 1 Match, Cat and Videl fought bravey but when Violet got hurt bad, Elastigirl calls time-out and tells her that she's gotta stop the match but Violet refuses to quit so she went back in the battle arena then Broly crushes Videl with his arms but Vegeta realizes Videl's screaming, he & Trunks attacks upset then Broly shouts 'It's time!', without warning, Shego appears giving a cut on Kim's arm and use her few drops of blood to resurrect Darth Vader. He announce his return and tells Broly to destroy the Nintendo Heroes. Shego points at Kim and tells her 'It's Time', Ann refuses to let her daughter battle Shego so Broly shoots an energy blast to open 1 side of the Stadium, Kim shouts 'No, Broly. My Mom is not gonna fight you here!' and Broly blew another wall killing 100 people, then Ann agrees to fight Broly with Goku's help. Kim battles Shego across Madison Square Garden from the Basketball court to the Hockey Rink, things go bad with some Heroes and with Darth Vader threating to kill the others, Violet and Cat awakens their hidden power and gained the upper hand, Kim takes out Shego. But when James sees the Disney Heroes logo on Ann's battle suit, he explains why she is doing this and she tells him that Venom is planning to kill her Family then she rushed to the Battle Arena Heroes vs Broly Broly prepares to fire the Omega Blaster at Full Power when Hyper Sonic arrives and the Final Battle begins. Both their energies collide at full force shaken buildings in Manhattan, Shadow the hedgehog as a ghost appears and tells Sonic to release everything he got. In their final assault, Shego threw Gwen up in the air and Spider-man catches her but Shego attacks him then Kim TKO the enemy but during their duel, Gwen dies as Spider-man shot a web-line and it results her fatal broken neck. Hyper Sonic goes full power and sends Broly & Darth Vader into the portal towards the construction of the Death Star. Kim Possible is crying because Gwen is killed. So she, Ann, Joss, Violet & Videl was escorted to the Hospital by a Storm Trooper. When they got there, the trooper acts strange then he yells of what they done during the Tournament and Joss knew he's the one who put Ann's, Kim's and her name on the paper for the drawing. Before he can kill them, Goku, James, Cale, Akima, Spider-man, Piccolo, Elastigirl, Mulan and Sandra burst in arresting the Storm Trooper, then they opened the large box showing Mr. Lee and a big pile of sensu beans, plus the trooper turns into water and rejuvenate into Evil Hydroman. He tells them that Venom now has Darth Vader at his side and he escapes. The Adventures continues The heroes held Gwen's funeral because she died as a hero and she will be remembered to everyone who took advice by her. Later that day, Richard Parker tells Kim that Dark Times lie ahead but she's not alone since she has many friends, Ann Possible wins the match with Sandra Guts & Mr. Lee departing with Axle. The Movie ends with Ann Possible & Spider-man battling against Rhino and the scene cuts to black as Spider-man attacks. In the Post-Credits scene, we find Venom discussing with Broly on planning to destroy Richard Parker so Ann can come out of hiding and fight him. Then Shredder has a plan but for now, she'll train because the Endgame plan is about to go through all 3 Phases. Quotes (After the battle against Broly and Darth Vader) Kim Possible: (Crying) 'He's back, Darth Vader has returned!' (Voice): 'Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground...an half-hour you'll have to look, and recover what we took' Axle Manning: (Announcing on a fake michrophone) 'Live at the New York Bay, the 2nd Task is about to start in 10 minutes. I'm Axle Manning and this is my partner Cat Leone. So what's it gonna take for Kim Possible and her mom Ann to complete the 2nd Task?' Cat Lioness: 'If they work together, then anything is possible' Referee: 'Let's get to your seats' Cat Lioness: 'Ok, cut it' (They stop recording the Video Camera) (At a meeting in City Hall) News Reporter: 'With Ann Possible's Super Saiyan skills, do you think she can win the Superhero Tournament?' Dr Eggman: 'Yes...Ann has great muscle arms and Broly's Power level is equal to her & both her Daughters but Sandra Guts is the strongest Female Bodybuilder from the Earth's Moon' Kim Possible: 'Mom and I will be training at Toronto, Canada' News Reporter: 'Why did you agree the training location?' Elastigirl: 'I'm afraid of my daughter's life, we have threats of bulling in high schools and Violet is a superhero' Imperial Captain: 'Don't listen to that flexable creep, we're trying to make a perfect service against this violent goverment!' Vegeta: 'Just back off, Mr Big Mouth!' Imperial Captain: 'Ok, fine! But perhaps a defeat on this so-called 'Chosen One' will be a example on how weak your Green Energy Technology has became!' (Then he leaves) Darth Vader: 'Don't you turn your back on Broly this instant, Kim Possible. I want you to face him when he destroys you all, he also want to see the real light leave your eyes!' Kim Possible: (She & Joss face Broly before they fire the 'Kamehameha attack') 'ok, have it your way' Shego: 'Skin of the human...unwilling given' (She makes a burned mark on Videl's hand) Videl: 'Aah!' Shego: 'Flesh of the evil sidekick... (She pulls out a sharp knife) is accepting sacrfice' (Then she cuts off her left hand and it fell into the boiling pot) Aah!' Kim Possible: 'Don't do this' Shego: (Pants) 'And finally, blood of the Hero...is finally taken' (Then she makes a scar on Kim's arm) Kim Possible: (Screams) Shego: (She puts a few drops of Kim's blood into the boiling pot) 'Darth Vader shall be...resurrected' (Then Darth Vader is resurrected as Goku watches in horror) Richard Parker: 'Now that we're all here, I have a special announcement. New York City has been selected to host a Legendary Event, that event is...the Marvel Tournament. It brings together 3 countries and Superheroes for a series of battles but once a Hero and a partner is selected to pair with a Marvel member, you stand alone. But remember, this contest is not for the bravery.' (During Dinner, 4 Shield Agents brought in a package) Richard Parker: 'Before we have Dessert, I like to say a few words...Eternal glory, that's what await for the Hero and their partner who wins the Tournament. For this reason, the U.N has a new rule and the Governor will explain all this' New York Governor: 'After a meeting with the President of the United States and a vote by the City's Counsel, the U.N has concluded that for their own safety, no Hero under the age of 11 shall put their name for the Tournament. This decision is final' Richard Parker: 'If anyone wants to enter the Tournament, they must write their name on a small paper and put it into the drawing by 24 hours. Once you're chosen, there's no turning back. As of this moment, the Marvel Tournament has begun' (After selecting all 8 Teams during the drawing) Richard Parker: 'We now have all 8 Teams and in a few seconds i'll select a Hero and a partner who will pair up with Spider-man. But in the end, only 1 will go down in History with $100,000 and this vessel of victory...the Marvel Cup' Crowd: (Cheering) (But then a paper comes out of the drawing and when Richard grabs it, he sees 2 names) Richard Parker: 'Kim Possible and her mother Ann Possible' (Kim & Ann walked to the stand) Richard Parker: 'You didn't do anything wrong, just follow Elastigirl to the Locker Room' (They both follow Elastigirl) (In the Locker Room, Kim & Ann plus Elastigirl saw Goku, Violet and Gohan Jr appear) Bulma: 'She did this!' Raphael: 'You bozo, Ann hasn't done anything wrong' Splinter: 'Be quiet, I can't think' Vegeta: 'Everything we're telling you is an outrage!' Leonardo: 'Kim, Ann! Did you or did you not put your name in the drawing?' Kim Possible: 'No, Leonardo' Vegeta: 'The hell she didn't done it, the drawing is a strange item and only a villain has done it' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I didn't put our name in the drawing, I don't want Eternal Glory' Peter Parker: 'I'll leave this to you, Chief' Police Chief: 'The rules are strictly important, the Marvel Tournament has a magic Contract. Kim & Ann has no choice, they are, as of tonight...a new Team with Spider-man.' Elastigirl: 'Don't let them complete' Richard Parker: 'You heard Peter, the Rules are clear' Vegeta: 'I think we should, for the time being...let the events unfold' Richard Parker: 'I agree. Goku, keep an eye on those 2. But don't tell her about this, we might know what lies ahead...then again, we all are' (Ann talks to King Kai by communication) (King Kai): 'Listen carefully, Ann. The fireball shower in Detroit, you and your daughter's name rising from the drawing could lead to one thing, Earth isn't safe. There is 3 persons who is behind this, Morrie Bench, Shego and Broly.' Ann Possible: 'Do you think one of them is going to use my daughter to resurrect Darth Vader?' (King Kai): 'I hope so because that person is no friend of yours and the event might strike because people die in the Tournament' Ann Possible: 'I'm not ready for this' (King Kai): 'You don't have a choice, you and your daughter are the Chosen Ones' Ann Possible: 'Someone's coming, I gotta go' (King Kai): 'Just keep your Families and Friends close' (Ann & Cale saw a courtroom in China where the meeting is held) Judge: ''Morrie Bench, aka Hydroman. You have been sent here for a hearing that you're trying to prove you're telling the truth. Until some time, you remain a villain' Morrie Bench: 'I have a name, there was Norman Osborn of Oscorp INC. He passed information of Peter Parker's mother Mary's death to Eddie Brock Jr. before he became the Green Goblin' Judge: 'Very well, then...the Jury will make a decision on whatever or not we release you. But in the meantime, you will return to Alcatraz Island' Morrie Bench: 'No! Wait, I have someone who saw James Possible get killed by Venom, was it Vegeta?' Richard Parker: 'As a member of the Counsel, I think Vegeta joined us instead of joining the Dark Side' Morrie Bench: 'It's a lie!' (The Judge bangs his gavel) Richard Parker: 'Today, he's no more than a Guardian than I am' Judge: 'Until he presents a name who was helping Venom, this hearing is concluded' Morrie Bench: 'oh-no, I heard about 1 more. I know that someone was tricking someone into a trap and killed Mary Parker in a plane crash! It was...Shredder' (Then Mulan took out Shredder and the guards arrest him) Shredder: 'Get off of me!' Judge: 'You betrayed me for the last time, get him out' Evil Hydroman: 'I'll show you the dark mark of Venom if you can show me yours' (He presents them the dark Venom tatoo) Goku: 'Videl, show him your burned mark' (Videl presents the burned mark) Piccolo: 'Your arm, Kim' (He shows Evil Hydroman the cut on Kim's left arm) Evil Hydroman: 'You know what this means? Darth Vader is back and stronger than ever' Kim Possible: 'I'm sorry, Piccolo. I can't control my fear' Sandra Guts: 'Welcome to the Superhero Tournament. In 2 days, the real match begins. If there's 4 remaining teams, you'll have the pleasure to challenge me in a All-Star Match. So treasure these moments...since it'll be your last' Joss Possible: 'I can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and might be strong enough' Piccolo: 'It can be used for 2 days and the Time Chamber has its limits. Once 48 Hours is used, you'll be trapped forever. But there's still time left before the Tournament' Goku: 'While I search the 7 Super Emeralds, Joss can use the Time Chamber' Ann Possible: 'Kimmy and I don't need it... There's 3 days before the Tournament so we'll train outside' (In the large Cabin after Kim, Ann, Joss and a few Heroes got settled in) Elastigirl: 'I know you and your 2 daughters are gonna train with Sandra alone, but Goku and I'll be with you. Team USA has chosen you so you'll be the one who's gonna keep James Possible's Spirit alive and his death won't be in vain. Now you & Kim are gonna have to go through hell, it'll be worst than any nightmare you have dreamed...but in the end, you'll be the one winning the Tourament' Ann Possible: 'Thanks, Helen' Monique: 'When Kim & Ann completed their training in the Time Chamber, they're in their Super Saiyan form' James Possible: 'Then if they increase their power, they might transform into a new level' Vegeta: 'You're missing the point. It's not about powering up, they can save their energy by increasing their Stamina and handle their skills' (After Ann saw a flashback in the water device) Mulan: 'Richard invented the Memory sink, it shows flashbacks on what he has seen. You see, Ann. I have searched for something that Peter has overlooked and he might find out why these terrible things is happening. But every time we get close to an answer, it slips away' Ann Possible: 'I had that dream on the night before the 1st of Febuary, I saw an old man walking inside a 2 story Cabin hearing Venom talking about the plan' Cale: 'So if you can't protect her and Kim, then who will?' Mulan: 'I'm afraid there's no easy answers this time, Cale' (Before the Championship Final begins, James tells Ann something as they walk across a long hallway) James Possible: 'You have came a long way and now i'm seeing you & both Daughters about to win the Superhero Trophy' Goku: Ok, Ann...let's go out there and win' Ann Possible: 'I'll try' (Then they enter the large door) Imperal Commander: 'Vegeta, you can battle against enemies but you're not powerful enough to win against Broly and the fact will become painful' Leonardo: 'Wait a minute, I told the people about a friendly Martial Arts Tournament until Mr Bigmouth interupt us' Imperial Commander: 'I like to say something to the press, Sandra Guts should not fight against Ann Possible because she is a has-been' Crowd: (Worrying) Shego: 'You get that big chick in the ring and i'm gonna show her what I can do! (He stands up to face Sandra) bring it on!' (But Sandra pushes him to end the meeting) Kim Possible: 'Ok, we'll let you off the hook with a warning. But we're gonna finish this in the battle arena' (Ann & Cale came to Richard Parker's Office by elevator when they heard a meeting underway) (Peter Parker): 'The Referee has been killed and he won't be the last, Mayor. You must take action!' (Mayor): 'The Marvel Superhero Tournament will not be cancelled and I won't be seen as a coward!' (Richard Parker): 'A true Hero must face their path, no matter what others knew' (Vegeta): 'Sorry to interupt, but I want to let you know this meeting is no longer private' (He uses the Force and the door opens) Mayor: 'Ann, it's nice to see you again' Ann Possible: 'I can come back later' Richard Parker: 'Not to worry, the meeting is done. I must escort the Mayor to the exit' Peter Parker: 'While we're gone, do feel free to have a Chain Chop Licorice. But it's a wee-bit sharp' (Then they left) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'I'll have to act fast to win, one wrong move and it's over. (Then she prepares herself) Now, let's begin!' Trunks: 'She's about to make her move' (Then Ann powers up and reached Full Power Super Saiyan) Broly: 'Cat, what's stopping you? Use your anger and lose control, just unleash your hidden power. (He kept stomping Cat's chest and starts to get upset) you stupid bozo, get mad! (Then he yells in anger and grabs her at the tanktop) AAH! I want you to be furious!' (Then he punch her) Announcer: 'Cat is in serious trouble, they may have to stop this match before someone gets killed' Shego: I had enough of this Heroes business of yours, Goku. I'm getting sick of this Teamwork and as for you, Kimmy's Mom or should I say Circus Clown' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Circus Clown...now that's a new nickname I don't want you to say' (She gets serious) Shego: 'And just for that, I'm done waiting!' (She prepares to fire a huge energy blast at full power) Broly: 'Perfect' (He throws a control chip at Shego and it causes her to lose control) Shego: (Screaming in anger) Joss Possible: 'Shego, what's wrong?' Super Saiyan Vegeta: 'She is about to lose control!' (Then she appears from the smoke with 10lb muscle built on her arms) Shego: 'Now I am in full control from Venom, my master' Shego: (She points at Kim) 'Kim Possible...it's time' Broly: 'You have 2 choices, fight me and Shego...or watch the people die by my hands' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'My daughter is not gonna battle Shego and that's final!' Broly: (He fires 1 energy blast and blew up 1 side of the Stadium) 'What's it gonna be? A Lifetime as cowards or 2 minutes in Mortal Combat?' Kim Possible: (She became shocked) 'Shame on you' Joss Possible: 'She won't do it! Not after you use Kim's drops of blood to resurrect Darth Vader!' Broly: 'Then the death toll is gonna continue rising' (Then he fires another blast to blow up the another side of the Stadium) Goku: 'Ok...we'll fight' (He powers up to Super Saiyan) Shego: 'You will not stop me from destroying Earth!' Darth Vader: 'NO!' (Then they went into the portal and the dust clears) Broly: 'Now that I taken care of the Wrestler, let's begin the Championship...will it be Goku or someone else?' Ann Possible: (She steps into the large Battlefield to face Broly) 'Ok, let's get started' Broly: 'So...Ann will be the first to go down, i hope I saved her for last' Super Saiyan Goku: 'Ok then, let's get this thing going' Vegeta: 'Be my guest' Hulk Hogan: 'Listen, Warriors. I'll be the first to face Broly and don't expect me to go easy on him' Joss Possible: 'Mom...maybe we should let the Wrestler take on Broly first' Krillin: 'It might be better as a warm-up' Broly: (He senses that it's 12 PM) 'It's time' (After Ann wins the first match against Broly) Broly: (He recovers) 'Now that i'm healed, who wants to start the 2nd match?' Super Saiyan Goku: (He steps into the Battlefield) 'Let's do it' Broly: 'It might make me better to finish you off, but I don't want to disappoint the TV Audience because the next attack could be your last' Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 'You're right about this, Broly. The world wants us and the others to see...a real Champion (He powers down to Super Saiyan and replies) It's over, Broly. You win...I'm done fighting, I can sense that you're stronger and there's no way for me to continue the Tournament' Broly: 'WHAT!?' Vegeta: 'You coward!' Joss Possible: 'No, Goku!' Trunks: 'Don't do it!' Kim Possible: 'No way, Goku never gave up the match before' Videl: 'What? Goku is turning our back on us?' Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: 'No...don't give up' Piccolo: 'You can't let Broly win, Goku!' (The Police Chief faints) (After Kim called a time-out) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Videl, I gotta stop this match. It's over, I must tell Broly that you forfit' Videl: 'But I'm here to face him' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'He's killing you 3, I gotta stop this' Cat Lioness: 'You must promise me this, you're not gonna stop this match' Referee: 'Break's over, time to continue the fight' Violet: 'Whatever happens, just don't stop the match...no matter what' Broly: 'What's wrong? Not angry enough? (He gathers his energy) how about we kick up a notch' Cat Lioness: 'What are you doing?' Broly: 'I'm tired of that Battle Ring plus i'm making more space so no one can interfere...oh, and you might wanna tell your friends to clear the Arena' Cat Lioness: (Gasp!) Super Saiyan Goku: 'HEY! Get away from the Ring...NOW!' (Then Broly fires the Eraser Cannon blowing up the Ring) Announcer: 'Violet Parr is getting pounded without mercy' (Broly lands another punch) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Get out of that corner!' Girl fan: (Screams) Elastigirl: 'Stop the fight, now!' Black American Coach: 'Throw the towel, throw the towel!' (Violet tries to block) Videl: 'No!' Announcer: 'I never saw Cat & Violet take so much punishment' Black American Coach: 'Throw the damn towel!' Videl: 'Look out, Cat!' (Then Broly charges towards Cat) (Videl pushes Cat near Broly's way) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Broly, no!!' (Then Broly grabs Videl in a bear-hug and starts crushing her) Broly: (Laughing) 'Gotcha!' Super Saiyan 2 Gohan Jr: 'Stop it! (He starts to get angry) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Gohan Jr. I need you to calm down, you're not going out there' (Broly continues crushing Videl) Broly: 'What's wrong? Too scared to fight back? I can sense your bones getting ready to crack so if Violet and Cat is going to do something, then I insist they do it now' (On the stands) Chi-Chi: 'Gohan will make a perfect hubsand to Videl but not like this if Broly crushes her like a bug!' (Back at the Team's bench) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Gohan Jr...' (Gohan Jr starts to increase his power level) Videl: (Screams in pain) 'Aah!!' (Trunks sees this in horror) Leonardo: 'We cannot wait any longer, they need our help' Axle Manning: 'Just wait a few more seconds...Cat might unlock Super Jo-Chan' Trunks: 'But we can't, Cat does not have enough endurance to continue. Don't you know what's going to happen if she keeps continuing?' Vegeta: 'If this goes on, then she'll die...but it's not her decision to take for granted, not even myself. So if they deserved to win in a fight to the death, then wait and see what she can do' Axle Manning: 'Once Cat gets backed into a corner, she'll release her hidden power...and when this happens, she will take down Broly for good' Spider-man: 'I had enough of this! Axle, you, Goku & Vegeta might had chosen Cat, Violet and Videl in a 3 VS 1 match against Broly, but your girlfriend is not a Hero like you!' (Vegeta gasps worried) Piccolo: 'Do you want to know why? It's because she's not thinking about Strength or Skill, she only knows that Axle is standing there watching Broly trying to kill Videl. And Cat Lioness may have been the strongest female Martial Arts Warrior on Earth but she's also a scared 17 year-old Teenager!' Trunks: 'Just for that, I rather die than wait!' (Then he powers up to Super Saiyan) Kim Possible: 'We got to destroy Broly and save the 'Big Apple'. And not only for our lives but to our friends, Families and Heroes. We must fight back instead of training or hiding, and today Venom had enough of our last trick. It all ends NOW!' Spider-man: 'Ok guys, let's take Venom & Broly out!' Heroes: (Battle cry) (They charged towards Venom & Broly) Kim Possible: 'I'm ready, Shego' (Then she powers up to Super Saiyan) Shego: 'This entire Madison Square Garden will be our battlefield (She goes full power) now let's begin!' Super Saiyan Kim Possible: 'Since we can't wait any longer...let's skip the warm-up' (She went Full Power) Shego: 'That's a new orange auroa energy that surrounded and your powers has grown' Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 'Wow, Shego. This might take a lot longer than I thought' Hulk Hogan: 'If my theory is correct with the Female muscled brain surgeon taking on Broly, then you better have a strecher and Hospital car standing by. So here's my prediction...in about 5 seconds, she's gonna be History' (On the battle arena) Broly: 'Ready and......Begin' (Then Ann charges at him) James Possible: 'Ann, what's going on here? You, Joss & Kim are the leaders of the Team?' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'I tried to tell you before you got killed, but I couldn't. So I took the job because people are getting hurt by Venom and he wants to destroy Earth' James Possible: 'But that's not what i'm saying, I had the perfect Future for our Kids' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'No, James...throughout Kimmy's life, she did what my older brother wanted to do...but now I'm in control of her Future' James Possible: 'Ann, if you just let me explain, you're talking about a bunch of nonsense' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'For the 1st in our Life, my Daughter and I'm making a difference' (She runs to help Kim battle Shego) Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 'Don't be stupid, Ann! You should listen to your hubsand' (But no respond) Shego: (She traps Kim in mini rings) 'You're too chicken to quit easy, so what's the matter? Are you feeling Angry or worried about losing your Family. But don't worry, I'll cut you down inch by inch when Broly kills your Team' Super Saiyan full-power Kim Possible: 'If we don't do something, Broly and Darth Vader is going to kill us all. Joss, Jim & Tim, Goku and the others including my Mom!' Shego: 'Shut up (She did 3 punches at her) You...don't know...anything! Now it's time for me to defeat you and rule Earth so I can reclam my Pride!' Super Saiyan full-power Kim Possible: (She frees herself in anger) 'Ok, Shego. I'm gonna end this now!' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: 'Enough!! (She punch Shego) not if I help my daughter stop you from killing!' (She tackles her) Shego: 'Ok, a mother-daughter bond might raise the stakes' (She collide both fists at Kim & Ann) Nani: 'This situation went from bad to worst. Ann's Dream, A fireball shower in Detroit, the dark symbol of Darth Vader, Kim & Ann's name rising from the flame holder, and now a Referee is killed. Surviving the Tournament isn't the answer, Kim. And I think your mother should go talk to Richard Parker about this' Broly: 'Shego, it's time! Shego: (She appears without warning) 'Avada Kadavra! (Then she kills the Referee) Super Saiyan Goku: 'Broly, how could you!?' (The 50 year-old Male hears everything near the bedroom) Broly: 'Planning for the trap is risky, but we should do it without Ann' Venom: 'No! Ann's daughter Kim is everything and it will be done as planned' Broly: 'I won't fail you' (But then the old man drops his flashlight) Venom: 'A old human has been spying on us, now step aside so I can give our guest a sacrfice greeting. Avada Kadavra!' (He fires the 'Killing Curse') (Broly's Omega Blaster is struggling towards the Battle Arena) Super Saiyan Goten: 'We're all gonna get blasted!' Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 'Looks like it really is...Game over' Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (She shoots a small energy blast at Broly) 'We're not finished yet!' Broly: 'I thought I took you out, but no matter. It's time to finish this! (he goes Full Power on his Omega Blast attack) Super Saiyan Ann Possible: (Thinking) 'I'm never going to forget what decision I make...You may not see it, James. But i'm gonna make you proud' (She aims at Broly with both hands) 'You're going back to the Death Star! Kamehameha!! (Then she fires the Special Attack at Broly) (After Ann wins the match against Sandra Guts) James Possible: 'Ann, I have a plan...if defending Earth is what you and both your daughters can do then I need Kim to join the Crystal Guardians. With her Super Saiyan powers, it can bring the 'Daily Bugle' to a whole new level for Mr Jameson' Ann Possible: 'But it's not about the money, Heroes help everyone in danger-situations instead of afford it...Kimmy is not ready for this' Broly attacks.jpg|Broly charges toward the Heroes Hyper Sonic.jpg|Hyper Sonic Kim Possible crying after Broly's attack at Madison Square Garden and Darth Vader's resurruction.jpg|Kim is crying after the attack on Broly and Shego Sandra Guts training.jpg|Sandra Guts pumps up her muscle arms vlcsnap-2012-09-11-01h33m07s17.png|Sandra Guts prepares to duel with Ann Possible Goku's Friends see the Superhero Tournament.jpg|Goku's friends see the Superhero Tourament Piccolo explains the situation.jpg|Piccolo tells Ann to save Videl, even if the Heroes do nothing Shego and Kim attack at full potental.png|Kim and Shego attack at full power Videl gets hurt bad.jpg|Videl gets hurt bad from Broly Super Saiyan 3 goku confronts Broly.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Goku faces Broly Songs from the movie: (Hearts on Fire), (Burning Heart), (Living in America) & (Never gonna give you up)